


The Superheroes Against The Storm

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Other, Panic Attack, SO, Some Swearing, Thunderstorms, general anger??, hell yeah let's go, hhhh what else, i mean same, logan is basically tony stark just more gay and stupid, remus and dee are good best friends, remus just fucks shit up as always, there's the usual remy and remus stuff so some sexual (?) jokes and stuff, virgil almost gets a panick attack, virgil is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: Logan has been noticing strange things popping up on his monitor, and he decides to ask Patton for help. It all goes downhill from there and becomes a huge mess with some superpowers thrown in.





	1. Logan asks for help (how weird)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how much i'll work on this but i already have two chapters down so i might as well post them

The day was bright and shining when Logan Wright made his way down the ruined gravel path that lead to the small house with the big backyard- or, well, the entire forest. Logan hadn’t really meant to wait so long to go back to visit, but work had been consuming all his time, with meetings and the launching of new projects, and he hadn’t had a lot of time to even think of visiting family, let alone friends. Ironically, here he was, about to knock on the door (with vine growing on it, he noticed) when it was work that brought him here. He observed the dark wooden door, (that had four symbols carved into the center, one for each element; fire, air, water and earth. In fact, it wasn’t unusual for the people of the towns close and far to refer to it as the “House of the Elements”) and took a deep breath, before knocking on it three sharp and clean times. As he waited patiently for the owner of the house to open the door, he could hear someone stumble, something crash, and multiple exclaims of ‘oh sorry!’ from the other side of it. _How comedical_, he thought. A rare smile tugged at his lips, as he recounted how careless about his space and clumsy the other had been throughout the years of their friendship. Eventually (after more crashes and sorrys) the door opened to reveal a frizzled and short man, who admittedly looked like he’d been in a fight with a cat, and from what Logan remembered (and oh, he remembered) this wouldn’t have been his first time. The man uttered out another apology about taking so long to open the door while he brushed the dust off from his shirt, until he looked up and saw who had been knocking.

“Logan!” The man threw his hands around his unexpected visitor to hug him, nearly knocking his breath out.

“Ah, Patton,” Logan said as soon as he was released. Patton smiled brightly at him. “I see your hugs are still as bone-crushing as usual.”

“It’s the only way to go!” Patton answered, still beaming. “And I see you’ve got your hold on a couple ways of saying?” Logan adjusted his glasses slightly.

“I’ve been practicing.” Patton chuckled slightly before inviting him inside.

\---

“So,” Patton said, voice chirpy as always as he put two cups of tea down on the table. “Any reason for the sudden visit?” There was a reason indeed, but Logan didn’t want to start that conversation yet. But, then again, there was a heavier question lingering in the air, _why did you wait a year?_ He didn’t know, or better he knew, but he didn’t want to talk about it, so he went with his first option.

“Well, you see, I have observed some interesting patterns that the computers have been picking up lately,” Patton’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“And why would you come to me for help?”

“Well,” Logan said while passing a piece of bread to the deer that had entered the house while they had been talking. From where, you ask? Probably the hole in the wall that lead directly to the, ahem, backyard. Saying Patton was in tune with nature was an understatement. Which was the main reason Logan had decided to ask Patton for help instead of the other, much more dramatic option. “This is much more your area of knowledge than mine really.”

“The elements?”

“Your elements, Patton.” The man in question chuckled.

“Alright then, let’s see what you’re talking about.” Logan pushed a little black box onto the table. He pressed a little button on the side of the box and a hologram popped up. Numerous images and videos of plants and animals were displayed on the holographic screen. They didn’t have many things in common, but one thing was persistent in all of them- they were all deformed. Patton bit his lip as he scrolled through the pictures. Sure he didn’t know the animals, but they were technically connected to him, so he still felt pitiful.

“They look like something straight out of a radiation plant.” He said, still looking at picture after picture (and silently praising himself for the pun.)

“Indeed, but,” Logan said, clicking the box again. The screen changed to display a bird’s eye view of the city. “They’re not. They’re all from the city, which is highly unusual since it is a low radiation site.” He clicked again, and the screen displayed large circles around certain buildings in the city. “I’ve tracked down the places these pictures were taken in or close to, and they seem to center around these buildings.” He pointed at the state bank and an old warehouse. “And some lower concentration at these points.” He pointed at the museum, an old apartment complex, and the biggest park in the city.

“I see,” Patton said, as Logan clicked the box again to turn it off.

“So, what do you want me to do with it?” Logan looked Patton in the eye. Now or never, he thought.

“I- well, I need your help to figure out what is causing these, um, peculiar instances.” Patton offers him a kind smile. “Perhaps we should look into this further back at the laboratories?” Patton gasped and clapped excitedly.

“It’s gonna be just like back in highschool!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say so, those were sleepovers,” Logan said following behind Patton as the latter started running around the house picking up everything he needed.

“This is strictly a business trip.” Patton hummed happily as he threw his clothes into a duffel bag.

“Seems the same to me!” Logan smiled slightly and went to pick up his coat as the other finished packing (If he left anything, he could probably ask a bird or a deer to bring it to him, although he didn’t quite like asking the animals to do things like that for him. _They could get hurt!_, he’d always say.)

“How are the animals going to respond to you leaving?” Logan asked once both him and Patton were in his car.

“Oh, well, I haven’t left for a while, for, well, a while,” Patton giggled slightly. “But I’m sure they’re gonna be okay, they’re strong enough to make on their own.” Logan nodded slightly and pulled out of the gravel driveway, with one question on his mind, _but what about you?_ However, he remained quiet as Patton hummed along to the radio. It was late into the night when they finally arrived at the Wright laboratories, and Patton had dozed off long before. Logan was debating whether to wake him up or leave him be when Patton’s eyes fluttered open as he yawned.

“We’re here?” He asked while rubbing his eyes. His big round glasses were askew and his blond curls were a mess. He looked, admittedly, adorable, and maybe Patton held a little truth, because it did sort of feel like high school again.

“Yes, and it looks like Remy is awake.” Logan said, pointing at the only lit window in the building. Patton blinked tiredly up at the building.

“Remy? As in,” a yawn. “Remy Wake?” Logan opened the door and rounded the car to get Patton’s bag.

“As much as it is ironic, it is him.”

“I haven’t heard from him, since, what? College?” Patton said, following Logan inside the building. “I sort of miss our little friend group, you know? We had so many adventures.”

“If you count having to drag Remy away from a party because he’s about to blackout from drinking too much is an adventure, then I guess we did.” Logan answered as he walked into the elevator, a giggling Patton in toe.

“I mean, you have to admit that it was fun to hear him ramble on about every guy we walked by.” “

If by fun you mean terribly embarrassing, then I agree.” Patton laughed again. “Has his personality changed?” Logan sighed and stepped out of the elevator into his giant office.

“You’ll see for yourself-”

“Finally, babes! You took so long I thought you were already snogging in the car!” The man, the myth, the legend, Remy Wake himself said from his spot on the couch, clad with full sunglasses and starbucks coffee. Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose as he and Patton blushed.

“This is what I meant.” Patton laughed and went over to hug the living daylights out of Remy.

“Pat, babe, it’s great to see you again!” Patton sat down next to Remy on the couch.

“You too Rem! It’s been so long. But, uh, not to be rude, what are you doing here?” Patton asked. Remy raised an eyebrow as Logan sat down on the chair across from them. He pushed down his glasses and looked at Logan over them.

“You haven’t told him yet?” Logan shook his head.

“Ah, well. After you, uh, left,” Patton rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Logan, me and the others finished uni and other companies were already trying to snatch this guy for themselves,” He pointed at the man himself, Logan. “But, since he’s stubborn as fuck,”

“Language!”

“He decided to make his own company, and me, being the great friend that I am,” Remy gave Logan a pointed look.

“Remy you are possibly the worst worker in this laboratory,” Logan said, matter-of-factly.

“The worst worker with a PhD in physics?” Remy challenged.

“The worst worker that sleeps on the job?” Logan shot back. Patton chuckled and told them to calm down.

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted so rudely,” Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I decided to start working in the company and here we are now!” Patton looked utterly impressed.

“I move away for a couple years and this happens.”

“You know it, hun,” Remy stood up and adjusted his leather jacket. “But I think I’m gonna head out now.” He picked up his bag and coffee, and headed for the elevator. “Have a fun night you two!” He called out. _Goddamnit, Remy_, Logan thought. Eventually, they were so tired that they fell asleep on the couch not much later.


	2. Superpowers, the trash man, and confusing magic systems are lots of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Dee and Remus do typical best friend stuff, and Logan and Patton have a good time at the park

Virgil was angry.

Correction. He was furious.

A _raging storm_, if you will.

Point is, things were going downhill, and pretty quickly. And it was the fault of two dumbasses.

_Goddamnit_. He leaves for two days, and _this_ happens.

The storm above the city became even more vicious, the wind strengthening and the rain falling faster and heavier. Virgil was unbothered. He was accustomed with it. Perhaps even enjoyed it. As far as you could enjoy being soaking wet, but you know.

He quickened his pace until he reached an old apartment building, which was basically falling apart by this point. It may have been it’s suspicious, almost magnet-like, tendency of attracting storms to cause that damage, but the landlord could care less. Virgil opened the door and ran up the stairs. He reached a door down the corridor with a rusted tag that read _11_. However, he didn’t notice the tag, after all, he had known it was there for years, but what he did notice was Dee’s scared yelp when he kicked down the door.

“Damien Thomas Travieso, I leave you alone for two days-“

“More like a week, but keep going-“

“And this happens?” Virgil showed Dee his phone, where a photo of a flower was shown. Correction. The flower was, well, deformed.

“A flower isn’t meant to look like that.”

“Yeah. No shit.” Virgil and Dee glared at each other for about five seconds.

“Look in my defense-“ He was interrupted by a yell coming from the other room. Honestly, with how much they yelled, it was weird that their neighbors hadn’t complained yet.

“IS V HOME YET.” Actually, now that he thought about it, they had no neighbors. Well, except for one hold granny who could barely hear.

“YES YOU TRASH GOBLIN NOW COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM.” The quote unquote “trash goblin” emerged from his room and, when he spotted Virgil, started beaming. Well, that was before he saw how intense Virgil’s glare was, and how Dee looked pretty annoyed already.

“V! You’re back!” Remus walked over to the couch and sat beside Damien. They shared a look that said _this is going to be a long talk_.

“I leave. For TWO DAYS-“

“a week.” Damien mumbled.

“fine, a WEEK, and you go out there and distort-“

“It’s not my fault-“

“yes it is, Remus!” Virgil stopped pacing to look at his friend. “I told you not to use your powers while I’m gone because I can’t cover for you, but no! You go out there and now there’s going to be people coming after us, and they’re gonna find us and they’re going to take you away and I won’t be able to-“

Damien stood up and walked over to Virgil. He had learned how to deal with on-coming panic attacks a long while ago.

“V, look at me. Breath in, and breath out. Good. Like that.” Dee brought Virgil to sit on the couch between him and Remus. “We’re going to be fine. You’ve always protected us, but we’re able to fend for ourselves too.” Dee side eyed Remus, who was eyeing the candle on the table with a certain hunger. “Or, well, I’m able to.”

Virgil snorted slightly as Remus reached out to take a bit out of the candle. He would be fine. He had probably changed it into melted chocolate or something of the sort already.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Virgil rubbed his face. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Remus asked. It would’ve sounded sincere if the other two didn’t know Remus had _actually_ lost the topic of conversation.

“having so little faith in you two.” He stopped a second. “Well, one of you.”

Dee snorted and Remus just took another bite out of the candle.

“Think you can calm the storm outside now?” Dee asked.

“Oh yeah.” Virgil stood up and walked over to the window. The storm was in fact still raging on, so he raised his hands and a gust of wind came into the apartment. Then suddenly the window shut and the storm dispersed.

The meteorologists of the area would wonder about the sudden end of the storm for a week. At most two weeks.

They’d forget about it eventually, and the data recording this event would eventually disappear.

The trio had to keep a low profile after all.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a chirpy Patton and a content Logan were strolling around the park nearby the laboratories. Logan had proposed a short walk to clear their minds during breakfast, and who Patton to refuse a walk through his element? Or, well, one of them.

“So, Patton, what has happened while we were out of touch?” Patton hummed quietly as he watched the little bird that was perched on his hand.

“Not much, really.” Patton shrugged, turning back to Logan after the bird had taken flight once more. “I arranged the house a bit better, a couple plants here, a couple birdfeeders over there. You know, the typical stuff.”

“And… you?” Logan asked. It was an unsure ground to walk on, but Patton merely sighed and looked ahead.

“Better. Yeah. It got… better.” Patton started messing with the handmade bracelets on his arm. A gift from a few kids who would come by his house every once and again. “certainly regained some life.”

Logan give Patton a questioning look. “Patton, you can tell me if it becomes too much again. We could always try to work from your place if it happens to-“

“Don’t worry about me, Lo, I’ll be fine.” Patton turned to him and smiled a smile that rivaled the sun’s. “See? I’m fine! Things won’t go like last time.”

Logan still looked unsure. “How do you know that, Patton? There are thousands of things that can impact your health here, and it would be much safer if-“

Logan stopped talking as Patton raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and took off his glasses to clean them. “Look, Patton, I know that you think you feel well now, but who knows what’ll happen tomorrow?”

“Many things, Lo. Many things can happen.” Patton smiled softly. At what, exactly, was unknown to Logan. “But, they haven’t happened yet. And they won’t. Look at me.” They stopped walking and Patton turned towards Logan. He may have forgotten how tall the other was, because he had to crane his neck to look Logan in the eyes, which may have given him a disadvantage in looking serious. Logan would later argue it gave him an advantage in looking cute. “I’m right here. And I’ll be fine.”

Logan looked at him for a couple seconds. “I’m still getting some plants for your guest room, however.”

Patton rolled his eyes and started walking once more. “Fine, but nothing that suffers inside apartments.”

“Fair enough.”

As they kept walking through the park, the birds would chirp as if greeting Patton, to which he would happily smile at.

“You know, Lo, you don’t seem so concerned about those pictures. Isn’t that the whole reason you asked for my help?”

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. “Indeed, but I believe it would be best if we informed a certain Prince before starting our research, no?”

Patton laughed. “That boy. Could never stay out of the picture for long, could he?”

“I believe he thinks life would be boring if he didn’t almost die at least once a week.” Patton laughed again. “No seriously, you have no idea how many times he has shown up at my door exhausted after using his powers too much.”

Patton’s brow furrowed. “I thought he had sworn off using his powers?”

“You know him, he can’t stick to self-promises for longer than a month. Plus, he thinks he’s found a new track for _that_-” Logan nodded towards Patton’s general direction. “thing.”

Patton’s eyes looked at Logan in shock. “You can’t be serious.”

Logan looked at him with a sad smile. “That boy has never given up, and he won’t start now.” Logan stared up ahead where a young man with fiery red hair was deeply concentrated on his hands. “Plus, is it so unbelievable for others to be out there?”

Logan smiled at Patton as he walked towards the young man, which left Patton to shake out of his state of shock to follow after him.


End file.
